To Accept Comfort
by Werewolfshaverights
Summary: One coming from a life of hardship and betrayal, the other from a life preparing for the moment he would have to take the throne. What happens on a desolate battlefield when the one finds the other left for dead? Harry/Theodred SLASH pairing, AU
1. Wanting

Title: To Accept Comfort

LotR crossover with HP

Disclaimer: Any characters, places, and events from JRR Tolkien or JK Rowling, belong to JRR Tolkien or JK Rowling. Any others, I get to claim.

Chapter One- Wanting

Gasping, he looked down on his side where a crimson slash made its way across. The pain was just now making itself known, as the adrenaline rush from the recent battle faded.

_Dead_, whispered in his mind, _they're all dead_. _You will be too, soon. _

He had led his men into what was meant to be a glorious battle. His father had told him that a small band of orcs were terrorizing villages. Villages that were under Rohan's, his father's, protection. Therefore, as future king, he was required to answer to this, supposed, small threat; since his father was incapacitated; a disease, the royal healers had claimed. But there were whisperings of poison, deceit, and warmongering grew everyday, since the King's sudden illness, which none had any explanation for why it came to be or how to cure it.

He had been approached by Wormtongue, the King's only counselor, to take men loyal only to him, those he knew would never betray him or Rohan, and to hunt the small pack of orcs. This, Grima had said, would inspire the people, give them hope.

_You fool _. Thodrèd chastised himself. _This could have all been avoided, if you had listened to Èomer and had taken him up on his offer of riding with his men as well, to strengthen the party. If you had just set aside your pride, and wasteful wanting for your father to recognize your skills and leadership that you have found, since his father's last moment of clarity. _

"_It doesn't matter now." _Thodrèd muttered to himself in the cold forbidden battlefield. "I will see you in the afterlife." He spoke to the dead, as darkness colored the edges of his sight. Signaling the death he was sure to come.

As the spots covered his vision he saw a black speck in the sky, circling. Despairing, Thodrèd closed his eyes; not wanting to see the birds starting to prey on the dead, as he had seen in many remains of battles, before.

Thodrèd, silently, fell into darkness; not noticing the young man, who moved from body to body, looking for any sign of life.

.

.

.

How was my first fanfiction chapter? Let me know, good or bad. Improvements?


	2. Broken

Title: To Accept Comfort

LotR crossover with HP

Disclaimer: Any characters, places, and events from JRR Tolkien or JK Rowling, belong to JRR Tolkien or JK Rowling. Any others, I get to claim.

Chapter Two- Broken

**Hogwarts **_**Year 2002**_

A scream of torment and rage echoed throughout the grounds of the old school. A bright green light pierced the air, leaving behind the ash of one body and the disappearance of the other.

**Just a couple of minutes, beforehand**

Two very different crowds were gathered in front of a castle. One filled with intimidating figures that were identically dressed in black dueling robes and white masks. The openings in the masks showed cold dead eyes and twitching of sneering lips.

The other consisted of children and a sparse amount of adults; they shifted nervously, some were even to the point of tears as they stood against several of the worst wizards and witches, of their world.

A mocking laugh, which had before and even now, chilled the thoughts of those who stand against it's tyrant.

"Pathetic." The voice sounded again, causing several figures to jump slightly in surprise. "Even with your precious savoir missing for months and you still hold on to the hope he'll come to the rescue of all you're little insignificant lives."

An old white haired man merely thinned his lips with displeasure, as several people around him gasped, their eyes widening, as their surprise at his words momentarily overcame their fear of the situation. They had been told by their "esteemed" Headmaster, Dumbledore, that Harry had been put in rigorous training and couldn't contact them; but when the time would come, Harry would be ready to face Voldemort.

Again the cold laugh came, as the Dark Lord watched the accusation and realization of Dumbledore's manipulations and lies.

"Ah, so it seems that your leader has kept a few things hidden. I had wondered at the lack of acknowledgment of his capture, I had made sure to leave clear signs of who took him right from your 'protection.'" Voldemort sneered, the last word, clearly enjoying his apparent victory. "I wonder what else he doesn't think you are worthy to know." Voldemort tossed in the last remark, while watching as the light army slowly decayed in fear and suspicion.

Dumbledore kept quiet, even as he was bombarded with curses and upset questions of "Why?" He continued his glaring at the man who had given away knowledge of his lies, and thus tarred beyond repair, the trust of his army.

As Voldemort's smirk grew wider with every taunt and barb, of the shattered faiths, in their leader, he decided to throw in his last tool in securing his victory. "Bring him." The Dark Lord commanded, without looking from the source of his entertainment.

The few that had heard him over the squabbling of their fellow peers watched questionably; still not fully understanding the knowledge that had been tossed at them.

Two masked men dragged a third figure, their hands roughly grasping the upper arms. The matted greasy hair hung in front of its' face, hiding the person's identity from those who hadn't already known or guessed.

The crowd shifted uneasily as the two built men dropped and situated the figure into a slumped kneeling position in front of the Dark Lord. The person raised no protest and didn't fight against the manhandling; seemingly broken, it left its' head facing downwards; the very picture of defeat and submission.

Voldemort rested his hand on the bowed head. He waited until several wary eyes met his and when he locked eyes with Dumbledore and cruelly grasped a handful of hair and pulled back, forcing the figures face into view.

Silence shook the field as frowns of puzzlement formed.

"What's this, don't recognize him?" Voldemort chortled, as he and his followers made no move to hide their amusement.

From the crowd a curly brunet haired woman took several steps forward headless of the frantic "Hermione!"s that were roughly whispered at her from a tall red headed man, behind her.

She peered at his face, "Harry?" She asked incredulously.

"Nooooo…" came the moans of several as others stared with disbelief. This broken, bleeding man in front of them couldn't be the strong willed, kind hearted Healer they knew.

"Say goodbye." Voldemort smiled, "Say goodbye to your savoir."

"Adeva Kedavra."

.

.

.

So I know many of you are going to think that that was an abrupt ending to that chapter. I meant it to be that way; it was planned. I hate really long, drawn out deaths. It was a quick ending.

Next chapter will be up hopefully next week sometime now that finals are done.

Next chapter will also have Harry meeting Theodred. This chapter was just to make some changes from the original books/movies. And for those who didn't catch it in the story, Harry is 22 and a Healer.(Hint: Harry was born in 1980 according to the books.)


	3. Slobbery Greetings

Title: To Accept Comfort

LotR crossover with HP

Disclaimer: Any characters, places, and events from JRR Tolkien or JK Rowling, belong to JRR Tolkien or JK Rowling. Any others, I get to claim.

I want to apologize for the late chapter. This past month has been completely hectic. Also the meeting of Harry and Thodred is going to be put off one more chapter sorry.

Chapter Three- Slobbery Greetings

.

.

.

Brief calls of the nocturnal forest critters, sounded throughout the forest; which was lightened only by the partially shining moon. In a glade, not too far from the edge of the trees, lay a young man. Covered in weeping scars and coloring bruises; he remained motionless.

A curious animal sniffed its way toward the blood covered man. As the animal moved further from the shadows of the trees and into the faint glow of the moon, it revealed the monstrosity of its size. But contrary to the nature of its kind, it let out a whine; as if to ask, if the man would awaken.

The wolf, as it now was revealed, limped to the man, when no reply or movement was made. It stopped, practically standing over the man. Then after studying the face, quickly reached down with its head and nosed a cheek.

The wolf leaped back, as fast as it could; startled at the low moan that responded at the nudging. It crouched low as eyes fluttered.

The man stared at the night sky, a pained confused expression finding its way on his face, as he tried to understand where, why, and how he got to the place and state he was in.

As he pushed himself up, a cry forced its way past his lips. He curled into himself whimpering as he tried to reign in the pain. As the pain died down and the memories remained elusive, he called up his healer skills, which he had developed as an apprentice to a healer at St. Mungos for the past three years.

As he started diagnosing his wounds he reached for his wand, he couldn't find it in his pockets, desperately he patted the ground around him. After a few minutes of searching, he gave up and again took a couple more minutes; trying not to get overwhelmed by the mixture of fear and helplessness.

A low growl, startled him. Whipping his head around to face where it came from, he saw the wolf. With a brief widening of eyes, he flipped over onto his stomach and attempted to crawl away; his wounds restricting him from getting up or moving faster.

He didn't get further than a meter away when there was a sudden weight on his back. The man froze when another growl sounded, warning him against making any movement.

The wolf, with one paw resting on the man's back, bowed his head toward the man's neck and sniffed. The man remained motionless, barely daring to breathe; as his mind raced for options. The wolf continued smelling the man's head and neck, puffs of air shifted the man's hair, tickling him. Unable to resist, he squirmed.

The wolf let out a whine, the man closed his eyes waiting for the pain that would signal his end and was completely started when the wolf licked a stripe up his neck into his hair and sat back releasing its captive. Then apparently realizing what just happened, the man shuddered with disgust and sat up and away from the now non-threat.

The man studied his companion in confusion. He noticed an amount of intelligence glimmering in the eyes of the creature. He attempted to talk, to ask the wolf where they were, not knowing if the abnormally large wolf was evolved enough to understand or if it was an animagus.

No sound came forth, not even a whisper. Alarmed the man cleared his throat, and tried again with the same results. With tears forming he laid down in a fetal position, the best he could with broken ribs, and bowed his head overcome with not knowing how he came to this place, the pains of his injuries, and the final straw, the seemingly loss of his voice.

As the nonverbal sobs rocked his body, the wolf crouched down on its forelegs whined and put its tail between its legs. Not sure what to do it crept up to the man and nudged his back. When the sobs only increased it whined again and curled up to his back, with a couple more licks to the back of the man's neck.

.

.

.

**A couple years later…..**

Two figures, one man riding a large wolf (called warg in this world), rode through the forest chasing the sounds of battle that had disrupted the night.

They had come a long way, since that first night they had met. The man had regained some of his voice and now could talk at with a quiet whisper. He also had gained the survival skills needed in this world, with the help of his new found friend; who seemed to sense his animagus form as a pack member to protect.

They had been tracking a large company of creatures; orcs he had heard them called, from the passing travelers. The few he had communicated with, had warned him of their ruthlessness and appetites. And when he came across this particular party, he followed, knowing he and his companion were no match for such a large number; but unwilling to just let them go; to act as if it wasn't his concern whom they pillaged.

It had not even been a half an hour ago that they had heard the cries of war. The man, hoping to help whoever, if anyone, was left; convinced his reluctant companion to follow the noise.

As the battle grew closer, the man dismounted his warg and told it to stay put, as he crept to a thicket at the edge of the battle. The man crouched behind the bushes and watched as men and horses screamed and yelled as the battle drew to a close. The orcs clearly winning, as some feasted; moaning as the flesh and blood passed through their lips and into their insatiable mouths.

The battle drew to it's end, with the orc leaders, white hand prints at their chests and helmets, bellowing at the others to move on, to leave the dead behind and kill the non-walking wounded. With cries of disappointment and anger, the last few orcs forced themselves into a fast jog.

Waiting a few moments after the last of the orcs departed, the man studied the landscape looking for signs of survivors of either side. As he continued to see lack of movement, he cautiously moved from the cover of the clump of bushes.

He quietly crept among the dead, moving from body to body, looking for any sign of life. Not noticing the man at the far side of the battlefield close his eyes, expecting the next sight to be his fallen ancestors.

.

.

.

**End of chapter 3**

**So I know I said I would have the meeting between Harry and Thodred in this chapter. I'm sorry, but I changed my mind on how I wanted the story to flow. But be assured it is next chapter. **

**IMPORTANT!**

**I'm not sure what to name Harry's male warg. Please let me know on a review.**

**Also what do you think Harry's animagus should be (Wolf, cub, dog, puppy, other)? This will be on a poll on my profile. **

**Let me know what you think.**

**I will stop taking results on the 25****th****, let me know if there are any problems.**

**Thanks, and until next time.**


	4. Prince meet Istari, Istari meet Prince

Title: To Accept Comfort

LotR crossover with HP

Disclaimer: Any characters, places, and events from JRR Tolkien or JK Rowling, belong to JRR Tolkien or JK Rowling. Any others, I get to claim.

I know, I know, I am such a procrastinator. It's been about 5 months since I have updated. But I assure you I do not believe in abandoning stories, honestly that should be a crime. I hate when you start reading a good story and find out that it hasn't been updated in 3 years.

I do have the poll results however:

Wolf cub-22

Panther- 18

Wolf-13

Kitten-5

Puppy-4

Dog-3

I have also chosen a name for Harry's warg companion. Thank you, AmeliaPond1997, for leading to it with your suggestion.

Chapter 4- Prince meet Istari, Istari meet Prince

.

.

.

Fast shallow breaths, resonated in the shallow clearing.

…Drowning….

_So much violence; and the blood, on my hands! …It's everywhere._

…Despair…

_Dead, Dead, Dead, Dead, is Anyone alive?_

…Desperate…

_Calm yourself, Harry. You're no good to anyone like this. You have the training, now use it!_

He quietly crept among the dead, moving from body to body, looking for any sign of life.

_Here's another one, dead. And another one, dead. Another, ….a heartbeat…Wait! There's a heartbeat!_

The young healer moved desperately, to stabilize the quickly declining health of the pale man in front of him. Minutes, that seemed like hours passed; as the now visible breaths, grew stronger each time the healer muttered something, while passing his hands over the other's body.

.

.

.

Warmth… disappearing and appearing in different places. Pain leaving as the warmth came; his legs, arms, head, and finally his torso.

Darkness receded as he became aware of the cool breeze, and a silhouette partly blocking the night sky above him. As his vision became clearer, and the dark figure merged the shape of a small man, with dark hair shielding his face as he bent over to Theodrèd's left side, just above the hip.

His memories returned as he remembered the battle fought and how they lost. He remembered the sudden pain and shock of feeling his wound, and the thoughts which he had seen as his final moments. He remembered the blackness taking control of his senses one by one, and the relief of the pain of his father's betrayal, fading. Which brought him to the concern of the man, who had seemed to have brought him back from the brink of death.

Thoughts raced as he studied the other, _He must be an Istari, to have such power over life, and to heal my wounds._

"You're awake," was spoken in a hoarse whisper.

Thodrèd jerked in surprise and gave a pained hssss.., having not, really, noticed the other man move to sit back on his haunches. Looking up, jerkily, toward the small Istari; green eyes caught and held his own.

Thodrèd felt his heart beat wildly in arousal. He found himself unable to look away, unresisting of his thoughts and emotions fading as he sunk deeply into the other's untamed emeralds.

Moments passed as neither gave any inclination to look away. Rich green gazed into dark blue. Finally, gently, as to not ruin the moment of their connection, Thodrèd reached out and caressed the other's soft cheek.

But, however gentle the touch was, the moment was broken when an uncontrolled flinch caused the young man to rock backwards escaping the touch. Thodrèd let his hand fall, as his heart clenched from the rejection and amount of fear emanating from beauty that was hurriedly standing and stumbling backwards, fear of the touch and the memories that overcame him, resulting from the stroke.

"Wait!" Thodrèd said panicked, while struggling to sit up and ignoring the pain of moving and irritating his strained muscles, bruises, and partially healed wounds.

"You'll be sore for a couple of weeks yet, but I've sped the healing along, as if it had been weeks instead of hours since you've had the wound." The healer spoke again in a voice just loud enough for Thodrèd to understand.

"Are you just going to leave me here,….like this!?" Thodrèd said aching to keep his beautiful savior from leaving, desperate to calm him and to protect the small beauty from whatever caused him to be so wary and fearful.

The young wizard paused and stood there looking undecided what to do; as he was clearly uncomfortable with the attentions of the attractive prince.

"Can you at least give me your name? So that I might know the identity of my savior."

As he seemed to give in, he looked shyly looked down from Theodrèd's face to the ground and opened his mouth to reply, when crashing bushes sounded nearby and warg leapt out to race over to his companion.

Thodrèd gasped in fear for his Istari and was struggling to stand, when he noticed the pounding of hoofs echoing in the bloody glade.

Knowing it had to be his people, since there were no others who traveled in these dangerous lands and orcs did not ride horses, he ignored the party riding toward him and instead looked in astonishment as "his" beauty straddled the back of the beast.

His savior did not once look back as the companions loped back into the woods, leaving the unsteadily balanced man to watch longingly.

.

.

.

A man stood before a window, tall and confident, and looked beyond the rolling hills that held his forefathers, into the forests where he had been found "dazed and delusional," speaking of his green eyed savior.

Wearing only trousers, one could see white clean bandages wrapped around his lower torso and left shoulder.

_I will find you. _He promised to himself. _And I will make you mine._

.

.

.

In that same forest that Theodrèd's mind lays, one warg and a wolf cub are at play. Nipping and yipping the cub danced playfully around the warg. As the older of the two teased and snapped back, minds on nothing of the world.

**.**

**Hehe… I rhymed, it may be bad but it still rhymed.**

.

.

.

**End of chapter 4**

**And there you have it, they finally meet and Thodrèd gets to claims for the pair of fine green eyes that has him so besot. Next chapter, we meet what's left of the fellowship. And Wormtongue and Saruman get their asses whooped.**


End file.
